runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Barbarian training
Barbarian Training '''is een reeks avonturen (of een miniquest) die een verruiming bieden op het gebied van Firemaking, Herblore, Fishing en Smithing. Door de training krijg je ook toegang tot de Ancient Cavern met vele monsters zoals de Mithril dragon. Benodigdheden ﻿Skills Otto zal iedereen trainen, maar je moet een bepaald level hebben om de technieken succesvol uit te kunnen voeren. de laagste levels om te trainen zijn: *6 Smithing *4 Herblore *35 Firemaking *48 Fishing *15 Agility *35 Strength Materiaal Noot: Wanneer je vuur wilt maken met een Crystal bow, zal een boodschap verschijnen: "The bow resists all attempts to light the fire. It seems that the sentient tools of the elves don't approve of you burning down forests." Wanneer je dit doet met een dark bow, verschijnt: The innate darkness of the bow sucks all the heat from your firemaking attempt. You realise that this type of bow is useless for firelighting." Verschillende activiteiten vragen verschillende materialen: *Woodcutting: Hatchet *Hamer *2 metal bars *Fishing bait *boog (buiten Dark, Crystel of Ogre bogen) *Knife *teleport *games necklace is gemakkelijk: de training is ten zuid-westen van de teleport locatie Quests Tai Bwo Wannai Trio: om hastae en speren te maken De activiteiten Barbarian Firemaking Om te starten moet je praten met Otto Godblessed. Je moet een minimum level van 35 hebben om te starten. Barbarian firemaking doe je door een boog in je rugzak te usen met een log. Er is een oak tree ten noorden van Otto. Er zijn twee manieren om de activiteit te voltooien: Vuur maken of een Pyre ship verbranden Vuur maken met een boog Om te beginnen moet je de lessen van Otto voltooid hebben, minimum level 35 firemaking hebben, een boog en logs hebben. Wanneer dit allemaal ok is moet je alleen nog maar de boog usen met de logs. Hoe beter de logs, hoe hoger je level moet zijn en hoe meer xp je krijgt. Pyre Ships '''WAARSCHUWING: Je kan doodgaan en je items verliezen benodigdheden: *Logs *Tinderbox of boog *Woodcutting Hatchet *Chewed bones of Mangled bones Monsters die je moet kunnen verslaan: *Mithril dragon (wanneer je geen chewed bones hebt) *Wanneer je mangled bones hebt, kom je een level 166 Barbarian Spirit tegen. Hij gebruikt alleen Melee en kan tot 180 hitten. Breng dus wapens, armour, eten en prayer mee. Wanneer je een oak log verbrand hebt met een boog, moet je praten met Otto. Hij zal dan uitleggen hoe je een Pyre ship moet verbranden. Vele helden van de Barbarians hebben het gevaar opgezocht in de Ancient Cavern en zijn gestorven door de monsters erin. Door de slechte natuur van de grot, kunnen hun geesten geen rust vinden. Het is erg gevaarlijk om de grot binnen te gaan zonder beschermen voor drakenvuur omdat er vele draken zitten. Je moet hen passeren om de uitgang te bereiken. Ze kunnen lage-level spelers makkelijk doden in een paar hits. Deze activiteit vraagt Firemaking en Crafting levels van minimum 11. Wanneer je Barbarian Skeletons vermoordt, krijg je mangled bones. De enige manier om chewed bones te krijgen, is door het killen van Mithril Dragons. Met de bones kan je dan, in combinatie met logs van om het even welk type, een schip te maken op de burnt space (pyre site) ten noorden van Otto's huis. Een schip verbranden geeft een xp bonus tot 300%, verschillend van de logs die je gebruikt hebt, de volgende keer dat je bones begraaft. NOOT: Om je barbarian task af te werken, moet je chewed bones gebruiken. Je kan wel je Fremennik Diary task vervolledigen met mangled bones. Barbarian Fishing Je moet opnieuw eerst praten met Otto om het te leren. Je hebt een fishing level van minimum 48 nodig, agility en strength levels van minimum 15 en enig welke vorm van bait. Er zijn 2 types activiteiten die vallen onder de noemer Barbarian Fishing: Heavy rod fishing en bare hand fishing. Heavy Rod Fishing Een van de eerste taken die Otto Godblessed aan de speler zal geven is met een heavy rod een vis vangen in het meer ten oosten van zijn hut. Je kan de heavy rod bemachtigen van onder het bed van otto in zijn hut. Deze vissen zijn moeilijker om te vangen dan normale vissen omdat ze in het water rondspringen en ze aan de hengel terugtrekken. 1 vis vangen is genoeg voor de training, maar als je verder vist, kan je roe tegen komen dat nodig is voor het herblore deel van de training. Wanneer je de vis gevangen hebt, kan je de vis kuisen met een mes. Je krijgt hiervoor 10 tot 15 cooking xp. Je kan dan ook fish offcuts, roe en caviar krijgen. De laatste twee worden gebruikt in Barbarian herblore. Leaping trout en Leaping salmon geven roe wanneer ze gekuisd zijn. Leaping sturgeon geeft caviar. Heavy rod fishing wordt gezien als de snelste manier om fishing te trainen op een hoog level. Ook is het handig omdat je wat strength en agility xp krijgt als bonus. Wanneer je eens gestart bent, heb je nooit meer bait nodig omdat je ook roe, caviar en fish offcuts kunt gebruiken als aas. Barbarian Hand Fishing Je kan ook gewoon vissen met je blote handen. Om dit te doen heb je minimum level 55 fishing nodig samen met 15 strength en Agility. Nadat je een vis gevangen hebt met heavy rod fishing, kan je tegen otto praten om de bare hand fishing technique te leren. Daarna ga je naar een harpoon fishing spot. Breng hiervoor geen harpoon mee tenzij je ze dropt. 1 vis vangen is genoeg om de training af te werken. Bloothands vissen gaat even rap als met een harpoon, maar geeft nog kleine strength bonussen. Barbarian Smithing Om barbarian smithing te leren moet je eerst de heavy rod fishing en bare hand fishing voltooien. Je moet ook nog Tai Bwo Wannai Trio gedaan hebben en een minimum smithing level van 5 hebben. Er zijn ook hier weer twee types van Barbarian Smithing: Spear smithing en Hasta smithing Spear and Hasta Smithing De eerste van de twee is Spear smithing. Hier moet je ook eerst weer praten met Otto en minimum level 5 smithing, een hamer, een bar hebben van het metaal waarvan je een speer wilt en logs. Om een speer te maken, moet je gewoon de bar usen op de speciale Barbarian anvil bij Otto's huis. Er is ook nog een Barbarian anvil bij Gunnars grunn. Hasta's maken is helemaal hetzelfde, maar je moet eerst aan Otto bewijzen dat je een speer kunt maken. Bomen vind je bij Otto's huis. Barbarian Herblore Voor je kan beginnen met Barbarian Herblore, moet je eerst praten met Otto en minimum level 4 hebben om een normal attack potion te verbeteren. Wanneer je met Otto praat, moet je een normal attack potion vragen met maar 2 doses. Voeg een roe toe en geef het terug om je training te vervolledigen. Alle andere potions kunnen verbeterd worden door ofwel een roe ofwel caviar toe te voegen aan een 2 dose potion. Om een 2 dose potion te maken, use je best een 4 dose potion met een lege vial. Categorie:Miniquest